The present invention relates to gas torches, and relates more particularly to a trigger-controlled, palm-top gas torch.
Various gas torches are well-known and intensively used for welding things by burning fuel gas from a commercially available disposable gas lighter. FIG. 1 shows a typical handy gas torch of this type, which comprises a casing 10, a container 11, which holds a disposable gas lighter 12, a flame nozzle 13 at the front end of the casing 10, an electronic ignition device 14 inside the casing 10, and a push-button 15. When the push-button 15 is depressed, a pressure rod 17 is driven to press the gas lever 18 of the disposable gas lighter 12, causing the gas flow control valve 19 lifted to let fuel gas be guided to the flame nozzle 13 for burning. At the same time, the electronic ignition device 14 is triggered to produce sparks through an ignition terminal 16, and therefore a flame is produced at the flame nozzle 13. This structure of handy gas torch is functional. However, when in operation, the container 11 must be held in the palm, and the thumb must be pressed on the push-button 15. Because this arrangement is not orthopedically engineered, the user's hand feels uncomfortable during the operation.